


She's A Work of Art

by Robeerno



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p><p>Cos counting the freckles on Delphine's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Lay your sleeping head, my love,  
> Human on my faithless arm;  
> Time and fevers burn away  
> Individual beauty from  
> Thoughtful children, and the grave  
> Proves the child ephemeral:  
> But in my arms till break of day  
> Let the living creature lie,  
> Mortal, guilty, but to me  
> The entirely beautiful.
> 
> Lullaby - W.H Auden.

Delphine had fallen asleep long ago. Worn out from a long day at the lab and an equally long night of Cosima. She had her back to Cosima, snuggled tightly against her pillow and only seconds ago Cosima had been snuggled tightly against Delphine. Now, she was watching the steady rise and fall of the girls ribs. Her skin was glistening in the light of the small lamp on Cosima’s bedside table as it caught on the thin layer of drying sweat from her last orgasm. She couldn’t help herself. She’d watched her girlfriend sleep for over an hour now, fighting off every basic urge to reach out and touch her. Delphine deserved her sleep, but Cosima wasn’t sure if this treatment would cure her, or just pre-long the inevitable. She wanted to fit in as much of Delphine as she could, savour every moment she had with the blonde before it was too late. 

She placed her fingers delicately on her girlfriends shoulder, circling a small freckle. ‘One’ she notes mentally before running her fingers down the he centre of Delphine’s spine where a cluster of freckles sat like constellations. She tried to write her initials, she tried to draw her own little ‘dot to dot’ cartoon, but there was no logic or meaning to this. This was a work of art. Every mark and freckle and mole had been placed there intentionally some old Master, with the specific intention of causing Cosima’s heart to race and her fingers tremble with anticipation. As before, she began to circle the light brown freckles and dark moles, keeping a tally in her brain. “Eight…Nine…” Softly, she pressed her lips to each one, trying not to wake her whilst taking in the smell of Delphine, sweat and sleep and sex. Her lips found the last freckle, a small, almost invisible thing just above the slope of Delphine’s ass. 

"I could do this forever," She whispered aloud, "You’re so beautiful Delphine." She tried to hold back her tears as she thought of how lucky she was. This girl deserved better. Better than someone who was going to leave her. Maybe not soon, but eventually. "I’m so sorry." There was no coming back, she turned and buried her face deep into the pillows. A long arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. 

"Je t’aime, Cosima. You don’t need to be sorry." Slightly dry lips found her neck and worked their way up to her cheek. The blonde tightened her hold around the small girl, as if her arms alone were strong enough to fight off the inevitable. Cosima moved back into the embrace and wiped her eyes. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SpionKopite (general)  
>  CophineFics (FanFiction)


End file.
